1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to providing a content server and a content providing method of the same, and more particularly, to providing a content server and a content providing method of the same which transcodes content, and transmits and receives the transcoded content.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in the use of various multimedia devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, MP3 players, portable media players (PMPs), Home Manager, netbooks, and tablet personal computers (PCs), multimedia contents with various codecs are being increasingly shared. In recent years, multimedia files have become larger with the advent of high definition (HD) broadcasting. Unlike televisions (TVs) which have large HD screens, mobile devices have small displays. Accordingly, mobile devices convert the codec of various contents in a network, consistent with the environment of the mobile device, or transcode the various contents, including a resizing of an image, such as resolution, to transmit the various contents.
To meet the aforementioned requirements, original multimedia sources may be converted by a media server, home gateway, or a module supporting the transcoding function, within a particular home network service connecting the media server, the home gateway, or others. In the related art, transcoding technology is being improved to provide a content consistent with the respective requirements of the various multimedia devices.
In the case of Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) technology supporting home networking services, various contents are exchanged by one-to-one communication between a device requesting a content and a device providing the content in response to the request. Such a configuration is directly or indirectly affected by limitations of the devices, such as CPU performance, operating system (OS), bandwidth between networks, etc., which may cause delay in providing the contents. If the devices fail to exchange the contents due to such limitations, they must retry the exchange of contents, which causes inconvenience.